Family means no one is left behind
by An Angel Flying with broken wings
Summary: Kinda sequal to Angel Lost, Angel Found by can be read alone. Harry Potter isn't really related to the Durselys, his mother was adopted! When his real family comes to claim him things are gonna get weird. Yaoi, Yuri, mild child abuse. 1x6, 2x5, 3x4, RxD.
1. Chapter 1

I was reading some fanfics where Harry found a relative in one or more of the Gundam boys as a young child when I noticed that there was never really anyone around little Harry's age for him to play with. So that's where the idea for this fic kinda came from. I only own Gabriella; the adoptive daughter Duo and Wufei, and anything else that's new. Enjoy.

* * *

Lady Une blinked as she looked over the reports that had just been placed on her desk. They were stating that two of her top Preventers were not only related but also had a nephew. She had already called the two said agents to her office. Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton walked in just as she finished looking over the files of the boy.

"You wanted to see us?" said Heero.

The Commander of Perventers turned to the two ex-Gundam pilots and said, "Heero, Trowa you both know about how Relena insisted on blood samples of all you boys for Family Reconstruction Act."

Both males nodded.

"Well we found that you two are related. You two are in-laws. Apparently Trowa you're real name is Triton Bloom, you have two older biological sisters. First is Cathy whom you already know, and Lily who apparently was found and adopted by the Evans family and has sadly passed away. As for you Heero, you real first name is Heero but your last name is Potter. Your mother was Japanese while your father was British and you had an elder brother named James who is also dead. You two have a nephew named Harry who was taken by Lily's adoptive sister Petunia and her family. However we believe that they are abusing the boy. We have proof of embezzlement, bribery, and disturbance of the peace on Mr. Dursley's part. I think you two should claim your nephew before they cause some irreversible damage," said Une.

"How old is he?" asked Trowa.

"He's six years old."

The two ex-pilots looked at each other before taking the file from Lady Une.

"I think we had better the whole team," said Heero.

Soon he, Trowa, Quatre, Duo, Wufei, Zechs, Sally, and Duo and Wufei's adoptive daughter, Gabriella were headed to the airport to get to England. The six year old Italian-American girl had strawberry blond hair that reached the middle of her back and cute brown eyes. It was rather ironic that she like, Duo, was a former street urchin and pickpocket. She had met the braided male when she had tried to steal his wallet so she could buy herself some food. Despite the fact that she had been with the ex-Pilots for almost a year she was still was a little shy when it came to speaking.

"Mama," she said tugging on Duo's pants as they walked though the airport.

"What is it, Gabby?" asked Duo, still a little mad a Heero for convincing the child to call him Mama.

The child pointed to a shop that was selling Disney items or more specifically the Mickey Mouse doll in the window.

"Angel, you already have a Minnie Mouse doll in your backpack," said Wufei.

"For Harry," she said.

"I think she wants have something to give to young Harry as a gift to show we mean no harm and that we care about him," said Quatre.

"Yeah!" said the child jumping up and down, causing her hair which was in pigtails to bounce.

"Good idea," said Trowa, patting her head.

"Duo, you and Wufei have done a good job with her," said Sally.

The two pilots smiled and nodded. So after they bought the toy, and purchased a Disney Princess Coloring book and crayons for Gabriella they got onto the privet plane and headed for Britain.

Harry James Potter bit his lip as his Uncle Vernon beat him for making Dudley look stupid in class that day. He refused to cry out because he knew that if he did he would be locked in his cupboard under the stairs and refused what little dinner he would get other wise. How he wished that someone would save him from this. Though he knew it would get worse when Aunt Marge, who was visiting, got back from walking Ripper.

"Vernon," came the voice of his Aunt Petunia, "There are some strange vehicles outside, I think a couple of them are from that Preventers organization. You think one of the neighbors is a war criminal?"

Vernon quickly shoved the tiny child into his cupboard and said, "Bah, those Preventers are a bunch of hypocrites, they hired those Gundam Pilots. Those boys are the ones that should be put away."

Meanwhile outside…

"Gabriella, you are to stay here with Sally, understand?" asked Duo.

The little girl nodded, loading a BB gun that was in her hands, "Can I shoot the bad people?"

"Only if they try to attack you, Sally or Harry," said Quatre.

She nodded before the six males made there way towards the house.

"Vernon, why are they headed to our home? We've done nothing wrong," said Petunia.

Vernon joined his wife at the window before Duo rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" asked Petunia.

"Preventers, open the door," ordered Heero.

Petunia did so but only by a sliver and asked, "How can I help you?"

"We're looking for one Mr. Harry James Potter," said Trowa.

"_There's no one here by that name!_" snapped the horse-faced woman slamming the door shut in their faces and locked it.

"Looks like we have to do this the hard way," said Zechs pulling out his gun.

The other ex-Gundam pilots covered their ears before the taller of the two blonds in their group shot the locks open. The woman inside screamed and tugged a young blond boy who looked like he really needed to go on a diet into the kitchen.

"Where is Harry Potter?" asked Heero pointing his gun at Vernon Dursley.

"He…he…he's in the cupboard…Under the stairs…" stuttered the beefy male.

"Trowa get him out of here. Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for child abuse, embezzlement, bribery, and disturbance of the peace," said Zechs pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

As Trowa opened the door to the to the cupboard he felt rage build inside him. The poor child was probably skinnier then Gabriella was when they first met her, covered in bruises, was dressed in clothes way too big for him making him look even thinner, and his eyes…his green eyes so much like Trowa's own orbs were filled with unshed tears and nearly diminished hope.

"Who…who are you," asked the boy.

"I'm Triton, but everyone calls me Trowa, we're here to take you away from here," he told the child, opening his arms to pick him up.

"But…I'm a freak," said Harry.

"Who told you that?" asked Trowa.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, Dudley and Aunt Marge," said the child.

"They are the freaks not you," said Trowa, picking the child up and hugging him.

Harry blinked, "Wha?"

"You've never been hugged?" asked Trowa.

"Not that I can recall."

"Well, I know how to fix that," said Trowa carrying Harry out to Sally and Gabriella.

"Harry, these are Sally Po and Gabriella Maxwell. They'll be watching over you for a little bit while we take care of those jerks and get your things," Trowa told Harry.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella," said the other six year old as Sally examined Harry.

"Hi…" said Harry shyly.

"This is for you," she said handing him the Mickey Mouse doll she hand insisted they get.

"For me?"

"Uh-huh."

Harry carefully hugged the toy and smile at his new friend. Sally left the two children alone so she could tell the local cops about Harry's physical condition, smiling. Then the happy scene was interrupted by a dog barking that was getting closer by the moment.

"Ripper!" cried Harry running trying to get to a safe placer as the evil bulldog got closer.

Sadly he didn't get very far before he was tackled by the animal. What's worse was that the dog's owner didn't stop it. Harry shut his eyes fearing the worst when there was a loud bang and Ripper yelped before getting off the boy before going after Gabriella who had shot the dog with her BB gun. The girl ran as fast as she could. As she was running Marge grabbed Harry and started accusing him of getting her brother and his family into trouble. Gabriella tripped and screamed in fear as the dog was about to attack her. But before the dog could hurt her another gunshot rang out and the bulldog fell over dead.

"Ripper! My precious puppy!" cried Marge.

"Ms. Dursley, your dog just tried to maul two innocent children. We're going to have to take you in too," one of the local cops putting the cuffs on her and leading her to the Paddy wagon.

"Harry!" cried Heero picking up the now sobbing boy up.

"Gabriella!" cried Duo hugging his shaking daughter.

"It's ok now, you're safe now," said Trowa petting Harry's hair gently.

Harry looked at Trowa and Heero before the boy fainted.

"Will he be ok?" asked Gabriella.

"He's just worn out. He'll be fine," said Sally.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry slowly awoke to find himself someplace soft and warm. He opened his eyes to find that someone had taken off his glasses, not that they really helped him see, they were the wrong perception.

"Mama, Uncle Heero, Harry's awake!" said a young female voice.

"Thank you, Gabriella. Here Harry," said a male voice before someone put a pair of glasses on Harry's face.

He blinked when he found that he could see clearly. He found himself looking at a bunch of adults and one girl around his age. The girl, man with green eyes, and the woman with the blond twists he knew the names of the others he didn't.

"Who are you?" asked Harry looking at the man with dark hair that was messy as his own and Prussian blue eyes.

"I'm your Uncle Heero, your father's younger brother," said Heero gently.

"My dad had a bother?" asked Harry.

"Correct. So did your mother. That would be me," said Trowa.

"But my mom's only sibling is Aunt Petunia," said Harry.

"Acutely, your mother was adopted. Her real last name was Bloom. Just like Trowa's. You also have an aunt named Cathy," explained Duo.

"So…that means I don't have to live with the Dursleys any more," guessed Harry.

"That's right, you're going to live with us," said the Chinese male.

"Cool…" said Harry, "So who are the others? I know my uncles, Gabriella, and Dr. Sally."

"That's my Papa, Wufei Chang and my Mama; Duo Maxwell. Uncle Heero was the one that told me to call Duo Mama. My full name is Gabriella Carania Maxwell. Carania is my biological family name," said Gabriella pointing at her foster parents.

"I'm Quatre Winner," said Quatre before Harry yelped and hid under the blanket.

"Don't look at me! I'm bad! I'm a freak!" cried the boy.

'Damn those Muggles!' thought all the Gundam boys and Sally.

'I'm glad shot that lady's dog,' thought Gabriella.

All six Gundam pilots along with Relena, Sally, Dorothy, Noin and Gabriella were wizards/witches which was why they were able to survive their lifestyles so well. Though they didn't know this about each other. Well, Trowa and Heero knew the other was a wizard because of that time Heero self-destructed and Trowa saved him. Heero also knew about Gabriella being a witch from his search to find any living relatives, though the child didn't know about her magical heritage just yet.

"Harry come on out of there," said Trowa.

"No! Mr. Dursley said that Mr. Winner hates freaks like me!" cried Harry.

"I don't hate anyone, especially not my lover's nephew," said Quatre.

Harry lowered the blanket and blinked, "But…The Dursleys always told me that gays were freaks."

"Freaky Family!" said Gabriella trying to make Harry feel better.

"Gabriella," scolded Wufei.

"Sorry," said the girl.

"Well, in a way she's right. We are all a little weird or freaky in our own ways and that makes us who were are," said Sally.

"And you're not bad Harry, those so called caretakers of yours were," added Zechs.

"You guys really want me?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Heero, gently hugging the boy.

"I like being hugged," said Harry with a smile.

_**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PART OF THE UK…**_

Albus Dumbledore was shocked at what Arbela Figg had just told him. Lily Potter's maiden wasn't really Evans, it was Bloom which meant that Harry had not been with his blood relatives. Luckily James's little brother had shown up after missing for a long time along with Lily's long lost brother.

"And your saying the Dursleys were abusing him?" asked the white haired male as he spoke to the woman through a Floo connection.

"Yes sir, they barely fed him, they made him wear hand-me-down from that overgrown child of their's, made him sleep in the cupboard under the stairs, made the poor dear do all the house work, let their ghastly son beat him up, left him with me whenever they went out somewhere, I didn't tell him anything, and all in all treated him like slug slime," said the elderly lady.

"I see, I see," said Dumbledore stroking his beard, "So who exactly what is Heero going by these days? And what's the name of Lily's little brother?"

"Well, Heero's still using his first name but is using the surname Yuy. As for Lily's brother his real name is Triton Bloom by he goes by Trowa Barton."

"Wait…aren't those names of two of those Gundam Pilots?"

"Yes, the other four pilots were there too."

"Hmm, I see, thanks," said Dumbledore, "If you want to move away from that street you can."

After that they disconnected.

_**BACK WITH THE GUNDAM FAMILY…**_

Harry blinked at the apartment that they were staying in until the young male's passport was processed.

"Where are we gonna go after my passport's ready?" Harry asked as he looked over furniture with Heero.

"Home," said Gabriella who was laying on her stomach coloring in her coloring book.

Harry blinked before Heero said, "She means our house in France. We used to live in America but after the incident that led to Gabriella's adoption we moved."

"You make it sound like adopting her was a bad thing," said Duo who was making them lunch as Gabriella pouted at Heero.

"Hn."

"And that is a prime example of Heeroise, it takes a long time to figure out what each noise means," said Duo talking like one so those fancy scientists making the two children giggled.

Quatre and Trowa had to headed back to France to handle some business, what they wouldn't say, Wufei was out picking up clothes and shoes for Harry, Zechs was getting school supplies and a program that would teach Harry French.

"Silly Mama," said Gabriella smiling.

"Ok, ok, lunchtime," said Heero picking up the two children and carrying them to the kitchen when Duo had finished making grilled cheese sandwiches.

"What about Mr. Peacecraft and Mr. Chang?" asked Harry.

"They said they could get their own lunches, what do you kids want to drink?" asked Duo as he dug around in the fridge.

"Apple juice, please," said Gabriella, before biting into her sandwich.

"I'll have water…" said Harry softly.

"Harry, you're not with those people anymore you can have whatever you want to drink or eat as long as long as it's within reason," said Heero.

Harry smiled at him and said, "I'll have apple juice too, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo groaned as he poured the juice and said, "Harry, call me Duo, or Uncle Duo, calling me Mr. Maxwell makes me wanna look for a responsible adult."

Gabriella blinked at him and her look said, 'You're responsible for me remember?"

"Ok…let me rephrase that. It makes me wanna look for a middle aged school teacher," said the braided male.

"I don't get it," said the two children.

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, that's the last of the things we had to pack," said Wufei shutting the last of his suitcases before glancing at Duo, who was sitting on one of his own suitcases as he latched it shut a little over a month after they got to England.

"It'll be nice to get home," said the Chinese male's lover as he got off the suitcase, "We better get the kids."

"Right," said Wufei before walking into the living room of the apartment where the two children were packing their own bags.

"Look Papa, I got all my stuff in in one bag!" said Gabriella who was sitting on her suitcase trying to latch it shut.

"Gabby is all the stuff in there gonna burst out when we open it?" asked Duo putting his hands on his hips.

"Dunno," she replied.

"She was trying to make sure that I had enough room for my own things," said Harry.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of empty bags so let's repack Gabriella's things," said Heero picking his adoptive niece off her suitcase and putting her on the floor as Zechs went over to her bag.

"Wait!" she cried as Zechs started to open her bag, sadly it was too late, the bag burst open and he was covered in her clothing.

This caused the other to start laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny," said Zechs putting a child-sized tee shirt decorated with a picture of Deathscythe.

"Yay! You found my shirt!" cheered Gabriella.

Once everything was repacked they headed for the air port.

"Do you like Scooby Doo, Harry?" asked Heero as they checked into their gate.

"I've heard of him," said Harry, "Why do you ask Uncle Heero?"

"The in flight movie is Scooby Doo and the Samurai Sword," said the ex-'Prefect Solider'.

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" cheered Gabriella.

"Gabby here is a big fan of Scooby Doo," said Duo ruffling the girl's hair.

"Scooby's a silly dog," said the former pickpocket smiling up at her savior.

"Sounds like an interesting movie…" said Harry smiling slightly.

It turned out that Harry did enjoy the movie. The two kids were talking about it in the car on their way to the house.

"Whoa…Is this where you live?" said Harry pointing at a nice mansion.

"Home sweet home, and you'll be living here too," said Duo.

"Yay! Harry, wanna watch all the Lilo and Stitch movies with me?" asked Gabriella.

"Sure, sound's like fun," said the British male smiling at her.

"Well you kids seem to be getting along well," said Quatre who was waiting for them on the front porch with Trowa.

"Hi Uncle Trowa, Uncle Quatre…I can call you that," said Harry.

"Harry, I would be offended if you didn't call me your uncle," said the blond smiling at the child.

Harry smiled back.

"We have a surprise for you, Harry," said Trowa, offering Harry his hand.

"Ok…" said Harry, taking his uncle's hand.

The whole group walked up the stairs and Trowa led them to a room with a carved wood sign that read, 'Harry's Room'.

"Go ahead and open it, Harry," Quatre encouraged.

Harry gulped before grasping the handle and opening the door. The room had been done in an night sky theme with a flying motorcycle, like the one Harry had described to Heero once, painted over the bed. There was a desk with the latest laptop computer, mobile suit model kits for all the Gundams were stacked on the night stand, there was a dark blue toy box painted with a crescent moon, the bed was done up with a star patterned comforter. There was a TV complete with DVD/VCR and cable, a boom box with Cds, a closet and chest of draws full of new clothes.

"Wow…is this really my room?" asked Harry.

"Does it have your name on the door?" asked Gabriella.

"Yeah…"

"Then there's ya answer," said the female child, "Uncle Quatre, Uncle Trowa, Harry and I were gonna watch all the Lilo and Stitch movies, is that ok?"

"That actually sounds like a good idea, why don't we all watch them together? I happen to like that little blue alien," said the blond smiling at the two children who smiled back.

"Sounds good," said Wufei.

After watching the original Lilo and Stitch as well as Lilo and Stitch 2; Stitch has a glitch, it was time for dinner.

"Spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce with side salad and garlic bread," said Trowa placing the last of the dishes on the table before sitting down.

"Does Uncle Trowa always make dinner here?" asked Harry.

"Nope, we all take turns cooking, even Gabriella, and you can too if you want however you have to have at least one of us with you. Gabriella doesn't count, if you are cooking with her an adult still must be present. Please note that she has to have an adult with her," said explained Quatre.

Harry nodded.

"Now, who wants to say grace?" asked Heero.

"Oh! Me!" cried Gabriella raising her hand.

"Ok, go ahead," said the fromer Wing pilot waving his hand the girl.

The girl shifted and farted.

"Aw! Gabby! Ew!" said Duo covering his nose, "What did you do that for?"

"I had to toot," protested the girl as Harry snickered.

"Ok, try it again," said Wufei.

"GRACE!" she cried before stuffing garlic bread into her mouth.

"You let her watch Hook again, didn't you, Duo?" asked Zechs.

"It's a good movie," protested Duo.

"I wike Hook!" declared Gabriella with her mouth full, accidentally spraying crumbs as she spoke.

"We know, Angel," said Wufei.

"How come she didn't do stuff like that back in England?" asked Harry.

"She only forgets her manners when we're here and we don't have company because she's comfortable here. I think it's got something to with the fact that she was street urchin," said Duo.

"I was wondering what the story was behind her adoption," said Harry.

Duo and Gabriella looked at each other. Even though it had been a year since Duo had been raped then found by the war orphan, who called the authorities. They weren't really comfortable talking about it.

"Maybe some other time…" said Heero said sensing Duo and Gabriella's discomfort.

Harry blinked, "Ok, why?"

"Let's just say that it's not something they are comfortable talking about. Oh, by the way we signed you up for the same school as Gabriella. You two are going to be class mates starting tomorrow, it's a good thing it was summer vacation all this time," said Trowa.

Once everyone was done eating Quatre spoke up, "Now Harry there are some rules that you have to abide by, you already know the rule about cooking so we'll skip that one. 1. Bed time is at 9:00 pm on school nights starting tonight, on non-school nights you can stay up until 10 if you want. But at that time it's lights out which means TV, video games, movies and music too. 2. No swimming in the pool without an adult there, if you don't know how to swim we'll teach you. 3. Keep your room clean we can take care of the rest of the house. 4. We're going to give you a chore list along with an allowance. Don't worry, it'll be easy things like raking leaves or helping make dinner. 5. Knock on the door if you think someone is in the room and we'll do the same unless we think something is wrong. And most importantly, 6, remember that we will always love you but we may get mad at you. That's all I can think of. Anyone have anything else to add?"

"No," said the other pilots.

"No picking your nose?" suggested Gabriella.

The others chuckled at her idea.

"Oh Gabby, what are we gonna do with you?" asked Duo.

The child in question just grinned.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Words_" = French speech

Harry awoke that Monday to the smell of freshly made French toast. He got dressed in a pair of jeans, a dark blue tee-shirt with a picture of Stitch who appeared to be munching on a piece of the said shirt creating a white spot.

"Morning Harry," said Zechs who cooking more toast.

"Morning Uncle Zechs," said the messy haired boy as Heero put some French toast on his plate.

"Harry, you and Gabriella are getting a ride from one of Quatre's sisters who lives here in France, her daughter; Fleur goes to the same school but she's a few years older," said Heero.

"Aw…I like Aunty Irina, but I wanted Mama and Papa to take me to school…" whined Gabriella.

"Sadly we all have work to do today," said Duo kissing the both the children's heads, "Have a good day you two."

The two children nodded. They were allowed to each take one toy to school with them; Gabriella chose her Deathscythe Hell Custom action figure while Harry picked his new Wing Zero Custom. It turned out that Irina and Fleur Delecur were both blonds with blue eyes. Harry could tell that there was something about them and Quatre that made him think of pictures he had seen in one of Gabriella's picture books, Heavenly beings, like Angels. But they were nice enough, during the drive the three children talked and he learned that before he came along the mother and daughter had never heard Gabriella talk or laugh so much.

"Ok kids, we're here," said Irina as she parked in front of a nice looking building, "Harry, Gabby, Fleur will be walking with you to your class room. Fleur, they're in Ms. Brown's class, you know where it is."

"_Oui__, Maman_," said Fleur as she opened her door.

The older blond lead the two younger children to down a barren hall but the blond assured them that the walls would soon be covered in student art work. There were adults standing outside each door, Fleur lead them to a lady that was relatively young, she looked nice enough with warm black eyes and brown hair.

"_Bonjour_, Ms. Brown," said Fleur.

"Oh, _bonjour_ Fleur, what are you doing here?" asked Ms. Brown smiling.

"I was showing my cousins to your class, these are Harry and…" Fleur started to say.

"Gabriella!" cried a young female voice as a girl with short light brown hair and hazel running past the teacher and hugging Gabriella.

"Fawn!" cheered the strawberry blond hugging her friend.

"I see that you already know one another," said Ms. Brown.

"We live in the same neighborhood," said Fawn as the teacher let them into the room, "Where were you last month?"

"We were getting Harry here. He's Uncle Trowa and Uncle Heero's nephew," replied the Italian-American, "Harry, this is my friend, Fawn."

"Hi," said Harry shyly.

"Ok kids, it's nearly time for class to start. Harry, Gabriella, go put your things in an empty cubby and pick a desk," said Ms. Brown pointing to a row of wooden cubbies, some that held back packs, lunch boxes, and various other things.

At recess Harry, Gabriella, Fawn, and their classmates, Mathieu; a blond male with green eyes, Zoë a dark haired and eyed girl, Francine a dirty blond with hazel eyes, and Jason a redhead with blue eyes played together with their action Gundam and Mobil doll action figures.

"There is no way Heavyarms Kai Custom is cooler then Deathscythe Custom," said Gabriella to Mathieu who had said that his Gundam choice was cooler then the girl's. (AN: The reason why she didn't use the Suit's full name is that she would get into trouble for saying Hell.)

"Mobile Dolls are the coolest, if they blow up no one dies," said Francine, whose mother had lost a brother during the war, and was using a few a mobile dolls action figures.

"Oh brother," said Fawn who was playing with Altron Custom as she pressed a button that transformed the toy's hands and fired a plastic fire ball at one of Francine's Mobile Dolls.

"I like Sandrock the best," said Zoë as she turned her toy Suit's head, "Did you know that it once walked on it's own before self-destructing."

"Really?" asked Harry as he adjusted his action figure's wing.

"Yeah," said Jason who was playing with Eypon, "But I will always think that Eypon is the best."

"Can we stop fighting and just play?" asked Gabriella as she made her toy swing it's scythe.

That day after school the two kids smiled when they saw that Duo, Heero and Trowa had come to pick them up.

"Hey there kiddos," said Duo bending down to hug Gabriella as Heero hugged Harry and Trowa ruffled his hair, "How was your first day?"

"Fun!" said Gabriella.

"Did you two make any new friends?" asked Heero.

"Uh-huh, we did. One of them already knew Gabriella. Her name was Fawn," said Harry.

"Oh yeah, her and Gabriella here were in kindergarten together," said Duo, ruffling the girl's hair making her swat at him protesting.

"How was work, Mama?" asked Gabriella.

"It was fine," said Duo.

"What's for dinner?" asked Harry.

"Wufei's planning on making stir-fry with a side of white rice," answered Heero.

"Oh boy, Papa's making dinner," cheered Gabriella, clapping her hands.

"Do you two have any homework?" asked Trowa.

"Why would we have homework on the first day of school Uncle Trowa?" asked Harry.

"He has a point," said Duo as they pulled into the garage.

The two children shed their backpacks and shoes in the entrance area before running laughing to Quatre, Zechs, and Wufei.

"Look out, kid stampede!" Duo cried playfully.

"Whoa there!" said Zechs like a cowboy would as he and Wufei scooped up the two kids making them giggle.

"Hiya Papa, Uncle Zechs, Uncle Quatre!"

"We had a lot of fun at school today!"

"That's good," said Quatre kissing Harry's cheek.

"What all did you two do today?" asked Quatre.

"We played outside, learned our new classmates' names, and drew pictures," said Harry, "I put one of my drawings in my bag."

Heero, who had retrieved the two small backpacks before digging around in Harry's Transformers backpack before pulling out a well done but still childish color drawing of his new family.

"I have one too! I have one too!" Gabriella said pointing to herself, "It's of what I had a dream about last night."

Heero shifted the two bags before pulling out a drawing of what looked like Gabriella riding a unicorn out of the said girl's Disney Princess backpack.

The messy haired adult smiled and said, "I think these should go on the fridge, don't you guys?"

"I agree," said Duo, "My little girl's quite an artist."

Gabriella smiled up at him, Harry smiled too. He had never been so happy before, at least that he could remember. A month later Halloween time rolled around and since it fell on a Saturday that year they were having a Halloween party at school on Friday, but they needed costumes.

"What do you kids want to be for Halloween?" asked Wufei on the Sunday before the party.

"I've never really celebrated Halloween before…" said Harry.

"It's ok, Harry," said Heero ruffled his nephew's messy hair giving Zechs an idea.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we have Harry go as you for Halloween, Heero. We can use some temporary hair dye to make his hair the same color as your's, get him some Prussian blue contacts in his prescription and the rest of the outfit we can easily get. And we can get a toy dart gun and spray paint it if we have to," said the platinum blond.

"Cool!" cheered the messy haired boy.

"What about you sweetie?" asked Duo looking at his daughter.

"I dunno…" said the girl scratching her head, thinking.

"I know, why don't they go as a pair, Gabriella's hair is long enough so that we could braid it and she would look like a mini Duo if we dye her hair and put in some contacts, the kind that are only for changing the color of eyes," said Quatre.

"Yeah! I wanna dress up as Mama for Halloween!" cheered Gabriella hugging Duo.

"Sounds good to me," said Duo, hugging the child back.

So, that Friday as the two kids walked into school, other kids turned blinking at their outfits.

"Harry? Gabriella?" asked Ms. Brown who had dressed up as a Cat.

"_Oui-oui!_" said the two happily.

"Well, I have to say, you two certainly have clever costumes," said the teacher letting them into the room.

"_Merci_," they said.

"Aw, I should of dressed up like a Gundam Pilot," whined Mathieu who was dressed as a traditional style Ninja.

"Cool costumes you two," said Zoë, who was dressed like a Greek Goddess.

"How can you see without your glasses, Harry?" asked Francine who was a bride.

"Color contacts that work like my glasses," said Harry pointing at his face, "But they're too irritating to wear everyday."

"That's how your eyes are purple now, right, Gabriella?" said Fawn who was dressed as an angel.

"Yep."

"My Mom made my costume by hand, well except the crown," bragged Jason who was dressed as a medieval prince complete with cape and crown.

"Wow, she did a really nice job," said Harry admiring the work.

"Jason's mom is a seamstress/tailor," said Zoë, who lived near him, "She also did some work on mine."

"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" asked Francine as she adjusted her veil, "I'm going Trick-or-Treating in a neighborhood known for giving out the most candy."

"Me and Harry are going to a Halloween party at my parent's work place. It's where our uncle's work as well," said Gabriella, "We get to go around the office Trick-or-treating, Mama says he can't wait to see people's reactions to our costumes."

"I'm going Trick-or-treating with my siblings," said Mathieu.

"I'm going to a Halloween party with Zoë," answered Fawn.

"I have to go to a fancy costume party with my parents," replied Jason, "It's got something to do with my mom's business."

"We could save you some of our candy," said Harry.

"Yeah," agreed the other kids.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Lady Une! Lady Une! We have a problem!" cried Quatre as he stood next to Harry and Gabriella who were trying not to giggle.

The woman who was in charge of the Preventers ran to the door of his office and opened the door to find Quatre who was dressed up as Soul "Eater" Evans from Soul Eater standing next to the two children who were doing their best not to blow their cover and doing a pretty good job. Harry had pulled out his toy gun, pointed it at Une and was glaring while Gabriella was pretending to try to escape Quatre's grasp.

"What the hell? I thought I told them to stay of out of the Research and Development department! You never know what those people are cooking up! And I could of sworn that I had told the scientists that they aren't allowed to use living human test subjects!" she cried.

As she continued her rant the two children pulled out a pair of pillow cases that they were using as bags and cried, "Trick-or-Treat, Lady Une!"

This caused her to stop ranting, blink at the _real_ Heero and Duo whom were dressed as Death the Kid and Lord Death from Soul Eater, "Very clever you guys but I knew it was Harry and Gabriella the whole time."

"Sure you did," said Duo as he shifted his mask over his face before continuing in a slightly muffled voice, "Now are you gonna give the kids their candy or not?"

"I don't see why, they already pulled a trick…" said Lady Une as she reached for the bowel of candy she had hidden near the door.

Harry pointed the toy gun at her and said in his best monotone voice, "We want our candy."

She giggled at how cute he seemed before depositing a fair amount of sweets into both kids' bags.

"That was a good one," said Zechs who was dressed as Louie from Rune Solider (He's got too much hair to be anyone else easily).

The two children thanked her before continuing their rounds around the building to gather more treats. By the time they went home Trowa and Wufei, who were dressed as Black Star and Spirit, also from Soul Eater, were each carrying a sleepy six year old while Heero and Duo lugged the kids pillow case treat bags that were full of sweets and other treats that the children had told them they were planning on sharing with one of their friends at school. The prospect excited Harry since he had never really had anything to share or anyone to share with. After everyone was out of their costumes, the two children were put to bed, told a bed time story and tucked in for the night, Wufei smiled at Duo, and got on one knee.

"Wufei, what are you doing?" asked the braided male.

"Duo Maxwell…will you marry me?" asked the Chinese male as he pulled out a ring box and opened it to show a lovely platinum ring set with an amethyst.

Duo gasped and nodded, as the other four pilots smiled. Duo had come a long way since he had been attacked and raped over a year before. The next morning the two kids came down stairs for breakfast in their Pjs.

"Morning kids," said Duo as he put some more Eggo waffles into the toaster for the two.

"Morning Mama."

"Good morning Uncle Duo."

"Hey there sleepy heads," said Trowa as the two kids took their seats.

"Morning Uncle Trowa." said the two youngest members of the mismatched family.

As Duo placed plates of waffles before the kids Gabriella noticed something glittering on her adoptive parent's finger.

"Mama, what's on you finger?" she asked.

Wufei was the one who told her what had happened the night before, "I asked your Mama to marry me and he said yes."

"Really? Awesome!" said Gabriella clapping her hands.

"Wicked! Wait, does that mean that Gabriella's full name is gonna become Gabriella Carania-Maxwell-Chang?" asked Harry munching on his waffles.

"Technically yes, if she doesn't mind us changing what is says on her papers," said Duo ruffling his daughter's hair that was already rumpled from sleep.

"I don't mind," said the only female member of the house hold smiling up at him.

Harry snickered, "Gabby has a habit of collecting last names."

His adoptive cousin stuck her tongue out at him making the adults laugh. Soon it was December and Christmas was on the way. Duo and Wufei were wed in late November in a small, simple ceremony, apparently Wufei had been planing it just in case for at least the last four months.

"_**Why don't you give your love for Christmas!**_" the two kids sang along, off-key with the CD as the whole group drove out a grove to get a Christmas tree in one of those vans that has like three back rows and back doors on only one side, the tree still alive tied to the roof of the van.

"You kids sure are excited about Christmas," said Zechs chuckling at the kids' enthusiasm.

"Hopefully you two are just as excited about being in the Christmas play," said Rashid who was driving the van.

"We are," said Harry adjusting his glasses.

"What parts do you two have again?" asked Wufei turning to the kids with a video camera in hand taping the kids, so he could be ready to tape the Christmas play.

"Silly Papa, we've told you. I'm playing the lead angel who informs the Shepherds about Jesus' birth," said Gabriella.

"And I'm one of the wise men," said Harry bouncing up and down in his seat, "And they're bringing in real animals for the play."

"Yeah, real goats and lambs and even a donkey," added the female child also bouncing.

Trowa laughed, "Sounds like you kids can't wait."

"We can't!" cheered the two.

"Don't bounce yourselves out of the van, kids," said Quatre, chuckling at their antics.

"Why are you taping us Uncle Wufei?" asked Harry as he and Gabriella settled down.

"So your other relatives can see this, and so I'll be ready to tape your play," replied the Chinese male.

"Ya mean like Auntie Hildie?" asked Gabriella.

"Correct young mistress. And the rest of my men will enjoy watching you kids in the play," said Rashid smiling.

Soon they were at the auditorium where the play was to take place. Gabriella and Harry were in their costumes along with Fleur who was playing Mary and stood before their mismatched family for pictures.

"Can we have a picture where we are making funny faces?" asked Harry.

"He's been reading too much Calvin and Hobbes," the strawberry blond whispered to the platinum blond.

Both girls giggled at that point.

"I guess one couldn't hurt," said Irene fiddling with her camera.

The three kids each pulled a goofy face and pictures were taken. After that it was show time, the kids said their lines perfectly and managed not to trip on their lengthy costumes. It wasn't until the children were taking their bows that something humorous happened. One of the goats that had been brought in for the play got away from it's handler and ripped Harry's fake beard off his face.

The boy patted his cheeks and chin before crying, "That's what I call a close shave!"

The audience laughed heartily and applauded harder then before.

"Nice improvising there, Harry," said Quatre as they headed home.

"Thanks, Uncle Quatre," said Harry.

"Goats are weird," commented Gabriella.

"Well don't worry, we didn't get you kids any goats for Christmas," said Duo chuckling.

"Goats poop a lot," added Harry join his adoptive cousin's conversation.

The adults merely sighed as the two children continued to talk about goats and poop. A few days later it was Christmas eve, and almost everyone was there, Lady Une, Mariemaia, Hildie, Cathy, Irene, her husband Lamond (AN: A real French name for guys, I looked it up.), and Fleur. The only ones they were still waiting on Relena and Dorothy whom Harry had yet to meet.

The four children had their noses pressed against the front window half waiting for the last of the guests to arrive, half looking for snow fall. Every time a car got close the kids' eyes would widen then they would groan in disappointment when the car drove away.

"What are you kids up to?" asked Zechs, chuckling at the youngest half of the four whom had their Micky and Minny Mouse dolls with them and pressing the dolls' faces to the window along with their own, "And don't say trying to get the funny man outta the well because we don't have one."

"We're waiting for Auntie Relena and Auntie Dorothy to get here. What's taking them so long?" Gabriella whined, Minny hanging from one arm before she giggled at Zechs's joke.

"It's icy out there so they have to drive carefully," replied the taller blond, smiling as a car pulled up.

Then the door opened and the objects of the conversation walked in.

"Yay!" cheered the three girls running towards the two as Harry hid behind Heero's leg.

"Hello girls," said Relena as Zechs took his younger sister and her lover's coats after they had put down their bags of gifts and overnight gear.

"So, where's our supposed nephew?" asked Dorothy looking around.

Harry buried his face in Heero's pants leg shyly, he didn't feel completely ready to meet the former queen of the world, current Vice Minister and her lover.

"I think he's being shy," said Mariemaia, whom Harry had only met that day but had less trouble since she was closer in age then the two women.

Relena moved towards the tiny boy and knelt down to his level, "Hi there, you must be Harry, it's nice to finally meet you. Where did you get that Micky Mouse doll?"

"Gabriella gave it to me, ma'am," he said shyly.

"Well wasn't that sweet of her?" said Relena smiling gently at him.

Harry smiled back, reveling more of himself but still clutching to Heero's pants' leg. After dinner, the kids were read the Night Before Christmas before they were put to bed. The adults decided to play 'I Never' with Eggnog.

"I never...Pushed my sister into a pool," said Trowa, before Quatre took a sip of nog.

"My turn!" declared Duo who was buzzed from drinking eggnog earlier, "I never picked my nose with my wand."

This caused the other adults to stare, well other then Wufei, whom merely cleared his throat. The two had reveled to each other that they were wizards on their wedding night.

"You're a wizard, Duo?" asked Relena.

"Duh, so is Wu!" said Duo leaning on his blushing husband.

"Duo," he hissed, "I told you not to call me that outside our bedroom."

"Ok, everyone who is magical raise your hand," said Trowa raising his own hand.

Everyone raised their hands to his surprise.

"Just so everyone's on the same page, Gabriella and Harry are magical as well," said Heero.

"Not surprising, Harry's the only person know to of survived the Killing Curse, and the Caranias were an old Italian magical family whose last known full blooded Italian heir ran off to America to be with the woman he loved. So romantic," said Cathy with a sigh.

"I think it's time for bed," said Zechs taking Heero's hand and heading up stairs.

The next morning four sets of eyes opened, shining with excitement and joy. The four children ran to their respective parents' and/or guardians' bedroom to wake them. Harry was unsure what to do so he chose to wait outside Heero and Zechs's room since he figured that Fleur would wake Quatre and Trowa.

Gabriella opened the door to her adoptive parents' room and climbed onto the bed between them, her Deathscythe Hell custom doll in the crook of her arm.

"Wake up Papa, you too Mama," she said gently shaking Wufei's shoulder then Duo's, "It's Christmas!"

The Chinese male, who apparently had been pretending to be asleep, grabbed his daughter, lifted her Pajama top and blew raspberries on her tummy causing her to squeal waving her beloved toy around.

"Will you guys quiet down, I have a really bad headache," groaned Duo rolling over.

"Papa, what's wrong with Mama?" asked Gabriella looking genuinely confused, sure she had seen plenty of drunk hobos when she still lived on the streets but they usually were dead before the next day or she was gone.

"He's hung over, Angel, he had too much Eggnog last night," said Wufei before putting Gabriella on the floor on her feet, "How about you go help wake the others while I fix up your mama."

"Ok!" said the child scampering out of the room.

"Good thing I got that hangover medication the other day," said the Chinese pilot, reaching into his nightstand draw.

She blinked when she saw Harry sitting beside Heero and Zechs's bedroom door, hugging a Heavy Arms doll he had been given the night before as an early Christmas gift from his aunt Cathy.

"Harry, whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Uh...well..." said Harry blushing, not sure how to tell her that he was too nervous to wake his father's brother and his lover.

"Oh, I know, you've never woken someone, have ya?" Gabriella asked.

"No, I haven't," said Harry.

"Don't worry, I'll help," she said taking his hand and opening the door.

The two climbed onto the bed and started to jump, crying, "Uncle Heero, Uncle Zechs, wake up! It's Christmas!"

The two in the bed chuckled as they sat up and greeted the two children.

"Merry Christmas Harry, Gabriella," said Heero.

"Merry Christmas kids, Heero," said Zechs before kissing Heero on the lips.

"Ew! Mush!" said the two children giggling.

By the end of the day, Harry finally felt fully at ease with his new mismatched family.

_**TBC**_


End file.
